Dark Discoveries
by Drav
Summary: A story about the discovery of Angel & Buffy's miracle child along with mysteries including the return of Angelus once again...Surprises all around including the appearance of all three Winchester men.
1. Dark Encounters In The Alley

Give Credit to Joss Whendon for his characters from BTVS and Angel! All the rest of the characters are of my creation! Please Read & Review thanks...

Setting: It's set after Angel Season 1 after the episode 'I Will Remember You" & is set in an Alternate Universe type setting….

Dark Discoveries

Chapter 1: Encounter in the Dark Streets of Los Angeles!

It was a full moon lit night as she walked down the shaded path in the dark streets of Los Angeles. She was alone and had no knowledge of who or what her parents were. She was truly alone, even when she was with her friends who did not live in the Richmond Institution for Abandoned Orphans. They were different than her in the fact that they had families who cared and looked after them as families should. She was alone, with no family to care for her that she knew of at the moment. Jed and Brendon were her two best friends but unlike her was a known fact that they had families and homes to go home to nightly.

She had no one except for herself or so she thought as she scoped out potential rich people or just people who had money to pick pocket as they walked by so at least she could eat tonight unlike the last couple of nights when they did not score any money!! She felt Jed and Brendon tap her on each of her shoulders and say, "You have somewhere to stay tonight Jess?" She grinned slyly as she spotted two gentlemen walking with two ladies in front of the fancy restaurant, each of them clad in expensive clothing. She looked at them and said "I'll sneak up on them, and grab their money to go along with the jewels that we got earlier this evening. Then we'll go eat! Jed, Brendon, stay here and wait for me to return and keep a lookout for the cops! I will return then we can go get pizza and sodas at the pizza kingdom. Stay quiet and keep your eyes open boys!"

They replied as they looked at her intensely & didn't particularly agree with her methods as they protested as the both grabbed her arm gently as they whispered to her." Jess maybe you shouldn't as those guys look rough?" She smiled at them and began to walk awaybut felt their hands on her arm."Don't tell me that you two are frighten of a couple older gentlemen now? She walked away quietly before they could protest anymore about what she was about to do as they hid in the bushes. She snuck behind some trash cans and as the two gentlemen turned around and were not looking at her, she cautiously made her way towards them making her move for their wallets!

She grabbed his wallet cautiously trying not to draw any attention to herself or to what she was doing. She looked up as she felt someone grab her arm that had the wallet in its grasp. She heard a growl come from the man that was holding her arm with a firm, strong grasp and was not afraid or scared as he went into his vamped face showing his sharp, pointed fangs as she gazed at him along with his glowing eyes. She struggled in his strong grasp as he grabbed a hold of her with both of his arms holding her tight in his grasp against her will.

She continues to struggle in his grasp but stopped as she remembered about Jed and Brendon in the bushes and said "Take off guys and do not worry about me! I will meet up with you guys later. If you do not do what I am saying, I will kick both of your butts from here to tomorrow personally! Now get out of here and keep yourselves safe and out of trouble!"

He did not respond at first as Angelus grinned as he saw Jed and Brendon step out of the shadows watching the struggle that was happening and said "Spike grab them and hurry before they get away because we need to talk to them." She watched as Spike turned back around; she noticed that Jed and Brendon had fled like she had told them to leaving her alone with the four vampires. She said "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The man smiled an evil grin at her showing his fangs to her as he spoke to her and said "Jess, your mother and the others thought that they could keep you actually hidden from us ,boy were they all wrong! You want to know who I am? I am yours father Angelus! Well in actual reality is that I'm the soulless version of your father but that piece of knowledge we shall just keep between us. We have been searching all over for you my child along with trying to find where your mother went into hiding too.

She stares at the man in disbelief and as she comes to her senses she says as she pushes him away from her and into the wall "You can't be my father as I've never had a father before to my knowledge as I don't have a mother or father! I'm an orphan without any one to take care of me! I'm alone and have to fend and feed myself by pick pocketing and doing jewelry heists and that is a hard thing for me to do but I do it in order to survive in this world!!"

She is released but does not run away from Angelus but instead she listens to Angelus as he speaks "I am sorry Jess and wished that the circumstances had been different at the time of your temporarily abandonment. She slams her fists against his chest as she begins to break down into tears! He motions for Spike to come over to him as he was talking with Darla and Dru. She watches as he walks over towards them after he had been talking to the ladies and she hears Darla say "When are we going to eat boys? Can we taste the girl and sire her now?"

She could see the rage in Angelus's eyes and face and heard him growl showing his fangs as he replies "No Darla! You will not be feeding off of my daughter! When the time comes to sire her, I will be the one to do it and no one else! You understand me Darla that is the end of it! Spike take Darla and Dru somewhere to get a bite to eat and keep it low profile as we don't need any un-needed attention. She looks at his face as he's standing in front of her and as she sees him lick his fangs in hunger, she begins to worry that she might be his take-out and is also sort of worried about what he might do to her!

Spike looked at Jess who was still struggling against Angelus's grasp. Spike spoke where you could hear his British accent clear and evident. "Angelus mate, you might want to let the little one know here that you aren't going to eat her especially if you want to bait the slayer out of hiding now right?" Darla and Dru stood nearby as they watched their boys as they discussed the girl and how she was going to be the bait to lure the slayer out to Angelus.


	2. New Lesson

Chapter 2: New Lesson

Angelus was about to answer when another but more mysterious woman stepped out of the shadows & stepped next to Angelus. Rebekah looked in Spike's direction & spoke in a whisper that she knew most humans couldn't hear but she also knew that Jess wasn't like most humans. "Now, now William you let us worry about the young one here as she has many things yet to learn about this world." Spike shook his head as he heard Rebekah's description concerning the young future slayer. "Tell me right here that you aren't bloody serious Rebekah?"

Jess was silent as she continue her struggle to loosen herself from Angelus's tighten grasp around her wrists & arms but she could see the whole scenario that was taken place before her very eyes. Her breathing was heavier then usual as she could feel her lungs as they constricted against her chest as she watched mainly the three suppose to be immortal beings that were discussing her at the moment.

Angelus smirked as he felt the tightening of Jess's muscles in her arms & body. He whispered in her ear as he wasn't paying much attention at the moment to the confrontation in the manner of words between Rebekah & Spike as he at the moment had all his attention directed on Jess. Jess felt his eyes on her plus she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Now, now don't tell me that you fear your own father?"

Jess gulp as she heard his words that were whispered into her ear. Jess shut her eyes briefly to think as she wasn't exactly fearful of Angelus it just was that everything that had occurred in the last few hours was all still very new to her. Jess could hear Angelus as he was holding her closely to him. Jess could hear as her ear was close to his chest that he was breathing ever so faintly.

Jess knew that he wasn't the only one that was breathing ever so faintly as she noticed that her hearing & other senses were more advanced then she had ever realized in her life as at that moment she notice that she was different then others her age.

Jess glanced over at the woman that was arguing with a man with bleached blonde hair that went by the name of Spike as that is what the others had been calling him by as she listened to their numerous conversations. She noticed how the woman by the name of Rebekah was also faintly breathing just like her father.

The blond hair man kept arguing with Rebekah about how wrong that she was about Jess because she was the child of the slayer & a vampire with a soul. Rebekah grabbed his hand as he held it in front of her face & hissed at him. "Listen to me dear William as I know who the child is so do not try my patience in questioning what I say." She pushed him backwards into the dumpster & glares at him.

Spike looked astounded then that is when they heard Darla's screams as she had wandered away from her sister Rebekah & the others. Angelus held firmly onto Jess as he followed Rebekah. A petite but medium blond haired woman held Darla by her throat with one hand & in the other a stake.

Buffy looked straight into the eyes of her soul mate as she spoke softly but firmly to him as she saw him holding firmly onto Jess. "Let her go Angel as I know you are still in there & don't want to hurt her or me." Jess was amazed as she watched what was occurring before her eyes as she saw the man claiming to be her father was just aimlessly gazing at this blond hair woman.


	3. Lovers Questions

_**Author's Note- In the coming chapters I'm planning on explaining certain things that I'm slowly revealing. I'm also planning on making a crossover with the famous show Supernatural that all credit goes for it's characters to it's creators & the WB & CW. It will also be an alternate universe as Dean & Sam's dad John Winchester will be alive & kicking still as I'm a great fan of all three Winchesters.**_

_**Give Credit to Joss Whendon for his characters from BTVS and Angel! All the rest of the characters are of my creation! Please Read & Review thanks...**_

_**Setting: It's set after Angel Season 1 after the episode 'I Will Remember You" **_

_**This whole fanfic is set in an Alternate Universe type setting….**_

The Lovers Questions-

Angelus looked into Buffy's eyes as he heard her voice as he kept a hold of Jess as he responded to Buffy. "Hello lover, I wasn't sure that you would come." Jess was trying to ease herself out of his grasp but wasn't having much luck as his grasp was extremely strong & firm.

Mean while Rebekah as she heard both what they were saying but took no action yet.

She watched as Buffy & Angelus were speaking amongst each other that she stood there observing the whole situation. She was concerned about her sister Darla as she saw that the slayer had a stake ready to pierce Darla's heart.

Rebekah knew that her sister Darla was just your normal & average vampire that a slayer faced daily. She saw the fear in Darla's eyes telling Rebekah that her sister was frightened that she was gonna die at the slayer's hands.

Rebekah gave her younger sister Darla a reassuring look that she would not allow her to be killed by the slayer so not to worry as she had a plan. Darla saw her sister's look which brought a sigh of relief to her that she would have another day to live despite yet still feeling Buffy's firm grasp on her throat.

Buffy heard his response to her & knew as always that she was gonna have to play into his game some in order to make sure that no innocents got hurt including herself & Jess. She ponder her thoughts before responding to him as she liked to make him wait a little to arouse his thinking just like he tried so many times before as it was their typical game with each other.

Angelus whispered to Jess as he saw Buffy in her thoughts as he felt his baby girl struggling in his grasp as he kept a hold of her. "Jess sweetheart, now why put up a fight against me when I can end the pain & suffering that your soul is feeling deep within?"

Buffy's heart jumped & almost skipped a beat as she heard his words to their young strong but still vulnerable baby girl that was so much like both her parents. Buffy's voice & tone was clear as she inquired & tried to draw his attention away from Jess as she softly but clearly responded to him. "I knew that you needed me Angel as we always need each other during these times of weakness that you know as well as I do is the truth of the matters at hand. Angel, how did you lose your soul?"

Angelus didn't mind as she referred to his soul version counterpart but the question in his mind as he heard what she asked of him was the answer pondering if he should tell her exactly how it occurred or make her wait for the answer to of how he lost his dear soul once again. He smile at her his familiar smile as he continue to firmly hold a tight grasp as he gazed into Buffy's eyes which were the eyes of his lover as she watched his eyes intensely as he pondered his thoughts as they stood together in the dimly lit alley.

Jess was watching both Angel & Buffy as they pondered their thoughts but she herself was also pondering her answer to her father's question & wondered how he knew what she was feeling deep within her own soul.


	4. Don't Cry For Me

_**Don't Cry To Me-**_

Buffy screamed at him as she usually tried not to unless it was necessary like it was now. "Tell me Angel exactly what happened as was it me again?" Angelus chuckles as he watches his baby girl's jaw drop as she heard her mother's question as he knew that young Jess was still naïve about what people consider the paranormal aspects that dwell in the normal world.

Angelus smirks at Buffy as he replys to her. "Aww now Buff, don't you start shedding tears again as we had this conversation once before. We both know young Jess here was no accident like so many others who have been born into this world." Buffy shook her head as she heard his words which were a mix of both her soul mate & also of his evil alter ego speaking in one accord. Buffy mutters softly under her voice but still very much in control of her emotions which was quite an improvement then how she usually handled Angelus.

She had learned to numb her emotions at times when the situation called for it. She gazed into his stunning eyes. "I know Angel as she's as special as you & I in the coming days now just talk to me please." Angelus felt he hand as it caressed his face ever so slightly that could not deny her an answer any longer. "You remember The First Evil?"

Buffy noticed as well as Angelus did that only he, her & young Jess were left in the alley as the others had mysteriously escaped without Buffy noticing as she was too preoccupied with talking with him which caused him to laugh softly at her. Buffy heard his soft laughter & knew why he was laughing but the most important to her was to find out what happened to him. She also knew it was top propriety to get Jess safely away too.

She responded softly. "Of course as how can I forget that Angel but the bits of information that I got from Wes & the rest of the gang was that you were off playing hero as usual. Don't get me wrong as I love you playing hero as always but….." She was cut off in her explanation his voice as he was still firmly holding onto Jess. "Rebekah is worse then the first evil Buffy but one thing at a time. I didn't know at the time that I was so different as I truly thought Darla was my sire & that I was just your typical vampire."

Buffy knew some how that something big had happened & that he wasn't just playing games with her in order to get closer to her like he did the time before. She was quick to answer but in a very soft but firm tone as she gazed at him. "Ok let me see if I have this right, are you saying that the watchers diaries didn't hold all the right information concerning your siring & Darla?"

Jess was shocked as she listened to their conversation & thought in her mind about how she could be a hero when she was just a mere child. Angelus looked at Buffy as he responded to her. "Yes the watcher diaries don't hold all about as I'm not what they think as there is much more to me, Buffy."

Rebekah hadn't gone to far from where Angelus was talking with Buffy as she could see everything below her as she sat on the nearby rooftop near the alley that they were talking in. At the moment Rebekah was more focused on figuring out how to corrupt young Jess so that she would reveal her inner evilness that was deep within her hidden as she was so much like her father.

Buffy looked at him deep into his eyes as she heard him & whispered to him softly. "Then listen to me Angel as you know that I won't use force unless you cause me to use it. Let Jess go & then we can sit down & figure this whole thing out. Do you remember where you were last Angel before you felt like Angelus again?"

Rebekah heard Buffy which turned her attention & focus back on the two love birds even though she knew that Angel loved her as much as he did Buffy. She knew that Angel was quite different now then when he had been sent to hell. Rebekah chuckles softly as she watches them from above as she sat on the ledge of the rooftop. She became drawn into her thoughts as she spoke to herself in her mind knowing that Angel could hear her thoughts clearly in his mind. _"Oh yes my sweet Angel lets see how can you explain your dire situation to your young slayer lover."_

Angel grew extremely quiet as he heard Rebekah's thoughts in his mind & was just gazing into Buffy's eyes. Buffy was worried as she saw his look but didn't do anything too drastic just placed her hand in his softly. Buffy spoke softly to him. "Angel, talk to me please & tell me what happened?"

Angel leaned down & whispered in Jess's ear. "I'm going to loosen my grip on you but if you run then you'll deeply regret it. Do you understand me little one?" Jess gulps as she hears his words in her ear & her voice was soft with an Irish accent to it. "Yes I understand just please don't hurt me as I don't understand any of this."

Angel smiles as he touches her face softly. "I know child but all will be revealed in time as right now I need to talk with your mother." He saw Jess's tears as his hand touched her face softly. He could see in her both himself & Buffy as Jess sat against the wall in the alley quietly just looking at them both.

Angel turned his attention to Buffy as he felt her touch & kissed her hand softly. He looked into her eyes deeply as he spoke softly. "Buffy, my soul has changed as Rebekah is worst then the first evil as she is the ancient evil corporeal. The ancient evil corporeal is a demonic vampire which is a demon with vampire traits."

Buffy holds his hand softly. "Alright so you are saying that Angel/Angelus has become one in soul which means your curse has changed in a sense Angel?"

Angel nods to Buffy. "Yes my curse has changed with a touch from Rebekah as I'm not like I once was before when the gypsies cursed me Buffy."

Buffy saw him looking downwards as he went back to his thoughts & she spoke softly as she held his hand. "I swear Angel that we will figure this out as I won't lose you or our baby girl to evil. They can't have either you or Jess never."


	5. Meaning Of Love

Chapter 5- Meaning Of Love

Author's Note-_ Sorry took me awhile guys to write this chapter as I was a bit having writer's block but hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

_Angel heard her words & looked deep into her eyes as he spoke softly to her."Buffy,do you mean the words that you just spoke?"_

_Jess not understanding what all this meant that she quietly leaned against the brick like wall in the alley as she watched her parents as they spoke to each other as they stood facing each other just starring into each others eyes._

_Buffy looked into his eyes as she spoke softly."Yes Angel,I mean every word that I just said as when you left me in Sunnydale after my graduation that I was heart broken that you left like you did. Was it me?"_

_Angel was just starring into her eyes as she spoke. He knew what most people thought that vampires didn't have breath or a pulse but he wasn't your typical vampire. He was more then a vampire as he was a unknown type of vampire. He felt his pulse increase & his rapid breath as he heard her words._

_Buffy saw how he was unable to speak at the moment & grabs his hand in hers to comfort & reassure him that it was alright as she was there for him. She spoke softly to him as she held his hand in hers."Angel?"_

_Angel looked deep into her eyes once again as this time that he answered her as he softly spoke in a whisper in her ear."No I didn't leave because of you as I wanted to stay with you Buffy."_

_Buffy heard his whispering words in her ear as he spoke that she pressed her body against his in response to his words. She replied softly."You wanted to stay with me?"_

_Angel kissed her neck softly as he whispers in her ear."Yes my love as I love you Buffy Summers."_

_Buffy lets a soft moan escape her lips as she felt his lips on her neck."I love you too Angel but then why did you leave Sunnydale for?"_

_Angel responses softly to her question as he hears her soft moan."Your mother came to see me on that day when you were gonna start to move in with me."_

_Buffy kisses him softly."What did she say to you?"_

_Angel looks down then back into Buffy's eyes as he spoke softly."She didn't like us being together Buffy as she thought you needed someone your own age to date."_

Buffy was shocked by what she was hearing that her mother did & say. She responded to him with a slight edgeiness to her voice & tone."What the hell?"

Angel heard her anger."Are you angry with me Buffy for revealing this news to you?"

Buffy hugs him with tears in her eyes as well as her tone as she spoke as she held him close."No Angel please don't leave me again." She pleaded with him as she needed him so badly.

Angel wraps his arms around her as he spoke softly in her ear again."Don't worry Buffy as I will not abandon you my love."

Buffy started to sob in his arms as he held her close & tight securely in his loving arms.


	6. What Are Words?

_Chapter 6- What Are Words?_

Jess was leaning against the wall just starring at her icy breath as it began to form in the air. She was exactly nosey or a snoop as she listened to her parents as they spoke to each other. She was just extremely observant of things & people around her.

Angel saw as Jess glance in their direction & he didn't blame her curousity one little bit as she had all right to be curious as a whole new world was opening before her eyes. He sighs as he could feel Becca's prescence near too which meant she was watching the events as they unfolded. He continued to hold Buffy as she sobbed as he could feel this was rough on her.

Buffy heard his deep sigh & didn't bother to wipe her tears from her watery eyes & face as she spoke softly to him."Angel?"

Jess had seen her mother's tears but didn't understand why was her mother crying at the moment. She was extremely confused as she didn't understand what love was as she had never exprienced it in her life. She just shakes her head quietly as she continued in the observance of her parents actions & words.

Angel heard Buffy & wiped her tears away softly as he spoke softly & in a soothing tone to her."Yes Buffy?"

Buffy was trying hard to keep her composure as she spoke softly gazing into his eyes."When you said that you weren't like other vampires. What did you mean Angel?"

Angel touches her face softly."It means as I just discovered this about what is truely happening to me as I always knew I wasn't normal. I am trying to figure out how to explain this as this new breed that is forming is caused by being bitten like your average vampire."

Buffy felt his fingers touch her face & she just gazed even deeper into his soothing & beautiful eyes as she spoke softly to him."How can that be? I thought Angel you said that Becca was the one who changed you?"

Jess looked more in the direction of her parents & her eyes widen as she heard her father's words about vampires. She had read the folk lore about Dracula & vampires but she was starting to wonder after what she saw tonight was that were they real & not myth?

Angel heard Jess & touched Buffy's lips softly with his fingers. He spoke softly as he ran his fingers along Buffy's lips as he spoke in a soothing tone."Yes in a sense but it is much more then fangs sinking into your skin like normal vampires bite their victims..."

Jess was intrigued & listening as everything that she was hearing from her father's lips was new to her as she had always wondered what layed hidden in the darkness of night.

Angel glanced over at their baby girl & knew she was listening to their words during their conversation that he didn't doubt as she was extremely smart just like both her parents.

Angel also knew & noticed that Jess showed no fear or trembling when she had faced his alter ego & when she faced Becca as most cowered in Becca's prescence but not Jess as she was spitting image of both he & Buffy in one package combo.


	7. Who is AngelAngelus's Sire?

Chapter 7- Who is Angel/Angelus's Sire

Buffy shakes her head as she touches Angel's face with her soft finger tips."Angel?" She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke softly.

Angel glanced slightly in the direction where he saw Jess leaning against the wall watching them as they spoke to each other softly. He heard Buffy's words as he felt her soft touch on his face & gazed into her soft eyes placing his own fingers on her face as he answered her softly."Yes Buffy?"

Buffy gazed into his eyes as her words rolled off her tongue as she spoke."Angel,are you sure that this Becca is your sire?"

Angel shakes his head back & forth as he hears her question. He replies to her in a soft but velvet silk tone in his voice."No Buffy as Becca is sister to my sire..."

Buffy watched as his eyes glanced over to where Jess was leaning against the wall then focus back onto her eyes once again. She let out a heavy sigh as she heard his words."Alright so what's this other woman's name that is your sire,My Angel?"

Angel slipped his fingers in hers as he spoke."Her name is Lola Mackenzie,it's a little complicated to explain?"

Buffy looks deeps into her eyes as she spoke to him."Do Giles & the others watchers including the council know of her,Angel?"

Angel looks at her softly as he touches her face."They may know of her but she keeps herself pretty well hidden from those she doesn't want to know about her."

Buffy was confused."Meaning what exactly Angel?"

Angel looks deep into her eyes as he spoke."Buffy,I mean that if she doesn't want someone to know of her existence then she won't allow them to know."

To Be Continued Sorry Guys Short Chapter As I Have Not Been Well Lately….More Soon!!


End file.
